


È per il tuo bene senpai!... o forse no

by MarinaCannonvale



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Tail, Dressrosa Arc, M/M, Seme!Bartolomeo, colosseum, uke!luffy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaCannonvale/pseuds/MarinaCannonvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tratto dal testo:<br/>-è per il tuo bene senpai!-<br/>Tentò di non cedere il Cannibale continuando a porgere la fiala al pirata che a sua volta esclamò che non l'avrebbe presa, imbronciandosi per bene questa volta.<br/>Bartolomeo non dovette insistere molto alla fine fu lo stesso Rufy a prendere la fialetta dalla sua mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	È per il tuo bene senpai!... o forse no

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> Questa...cosa,non è nemmeno una fic, è stata scritta sotto febbre e di conseguenza non so cosa ne sia uscito fuori. Di sicuro i personaggi sono OOC e ci sarà qualche orrore sparso, però ci tenevo a pubblicarla perchè nonostante stessi male mi ci sono impegnato lo stesso.  
> Grazie di cuore folgorazioni improvvise che mi colpite nei momenti meno opportuni...Oppure dovrei chiamarvi deliri?  
> Non lo so.  
> In ogni caso ringrazio sul serio la mia Sanji che ha avuto il coraggio di leggere questa cosa, stella13 che ho fatto felice riuscendo a finire la fic e chi mi ha aiutato a trovare un titolo.  
> Grazie per avermi sopportato.  
> Non mi piace molto come è sistemata con l'html, ci sono troppi spazi a mio avviso. Ho provato a toglierli ma finiva col diventare un blocco unico illeggibile... Si accettano suggerimenti su come risolvere il problema.

Zoro lanciò veloce la bottiglietta al ragazzo che stava porgendo le mani per prenderla. Bartolomeo afferrò al volo l'oggetto lanciatogli e lo strinse forte, ritirandolo dalle sbarre che chiudevano le arcate di quel Colosseo.

-Fagliela bere solo se gli brucia ancora lo stomaco! E non fargli mangiare nulla di strano!-  
Si raccomandò lo spadaccino lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato, con l'unico occhio buono, al suo Capitano e al suo strano amico. Quei due sarebbero finiti nei guai, erano uno peggio dell'altro.

Uno scapestrato e un fanboy... Prese un bel respiro e li guardò per un' ultima volta prima di incamminarsi lungo la via, seguito da Kinemon.

Era matematicamente certo che quei due sarebbero finiti nei guai... Però alla fine sperare che quel Bartolocoso avesse più sale in zucca del suo Capitano era gratis, no?

-Solo in caso di bruciori di stomaco...-  
Ripetè a bassa voce il Cannibale stringendo tra le mani la bottiglietta contenente la medicina che avrebbe fatto stare bene il suo adorato Rufy-senpai, che era lì, proprio vicino a lui.

-Ma a me lo stomaco non brucia ora!-  
Protestò subito il pirata moro guardando Bartolomeo con aria un po' imbronciata. Le direttive di Zoro non le aveva gradite molto, ma non doveva prendersela con lo spadaccino visto che di sicuro era stato Chopper a chiedergli di riferire quelle istruzioni a Meo.  
-S-se non ti brucia lo stomaco, Rufy-senpai, allora andiamo a vedere gli altri incontri-  
Propose subito il ragazzo con i capelli verdi ma senza avere il coraggio di guardare il suo idolo. L'attrazione che Bartolomeo provava per Cappello di Paglia era sempre stata molto forte ma da quando lo aveva incontrato di persona era schizzata letteralmente alle stelle e non faceva che stargli intorno, aiutandolo o cercando di farlo ridere. Alla fine aveva vinto la timidezza e ora poteva stargli tranquillamente accanto sebbene non riuscisse ancora a parlarci faccia a faccia. Puntualmente Bartolomeo guardava altrove e non il viso di Rufy.

Con un brontolio che suonava molto “ma la mia faccia è di qua” il moro si avviò con Bartolomeo al seguito. Si sarebbero goduti i vari match da un delle arcate dei corridoi più interni di quell'inferno di pietra.

In silenzio i due svoltarono l'angolo trovando, per fortuna, il corridoio deserto. Tutti quanti si stavano godendo i vari match oppure li stavano combattendo. Sarebbe stato raro incrociare qualcuno nei corridoi e questo rendeva particolarmente contento il Cannibale. Un mezzo lamento però riscosse Bartolomeo dai suoi pensieri felici. Il suo senpai si teneva una mano all'altezza dello stomaco e la sua espressione sembrava un po' sofferente.  
-Senpai stai male!?-  
Subitò Meo gli fu accanto, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla, tutto preoccupato per Rufy. La sua preoccupazione era tanta che nemmeno fece caso al fatto che finalmente aveva parlato al suo idolo guardandolo dritto in viso.

-No, sto benissimo!-

Cercò di nascondere la verità il moro. Non avrebbe preso una delle fialette di Chopper! Ovviamente la bravura della renna non si poteva mettere in discussione, era il medico migliore in circolazione, però a Rufy le medicine non erano mai piaciute. Da bambino ancora meno. Ricordava con un sorriso ora, ed anche un brivido per essere sinceri, le lotte con Dadan quando si ammalava. La donna pretendeva che lui assumesse le medicine e di conseguenza lui faceva di tutto per non farlo.

Bartolomeo soppesò per qualche momento la risposta fornita dal pirata accanto a lui. Per quanto potesse adorarlo e ammirarlo non poteva proprio ignorare la verità da parte di Rufy. Soprattutto se riguardava la sua salute.

-Ti brucia lo stomaco come diceva Zoro-senpai, vero?-  
Domandò l'uomo con i capelli verdi e Rufy si ritrovò a sgranare gl'occhi sorpreso. Bartolomeo aveva capito subito che la sua era una bugia, prima di quel momento solo i suoi nakama e la sua famiglia lo avevano capito così bene. Bartolomeo doveva essere speciale, si disse il ragazzo che ammise la verità.  
-Si... Mi brucia lo stomaco e non posso mangiare come vorrei...-

Brontolò contrariato. Quella specie di maledizione gli impediva di fare le sue solite grandi mangiate e ancora si chiedeva Rufy come avesse potuto beccarsi una cosa del genere.

Di sicuro non era colpa del tanto sushi che si era mangiato e della limonata con menta che si era scolato insieme!

Immediatamente Meo gli porse la fialetta in una muta richiesta. Doveva berla, prima che il suo bruciore di stomaco peggiorasse. Rufy lo guardò con aria quasi indifesa come a chiedergli con lo sguardo se dovesse davvero assumere il medicinale.  
-è per il tuo bene senpai!-  
Tentò di non cedere il Cannibale continuando a porgere la fiala al pirata che a sua volta esclamò che non l'avrebbe presa, imbronciandosi per bene questa volta.

Bartolomeo non dovette insistere molto alla fine fu lo stesso Rufy a prendere la fialetta dalla sua mano. A convincere il moro furono il bruciore che aumentava e una fame da lupi. Se quel dolore fosse sparito avrebbe potuto mangiare quel che voleva, ma solo quella medicina gli avrebbe fatto passare il dolore quindi per una volta poteva cedere e prendere un farmaco.

Ben presto il contenuto della bottiglietta finì nello stomaco del moro che fu guardato dal Cannibale con un sorriso soddisfatto. Rufy l'aveva ascoltato!

-Andiamo a vedere i match ora-

Propose subito il più grande sentendo tutto il nervosismo dovuto alla presenza del suo idolo scemare sempre di più. Quello vicino a lui poteva essere anche il grande Rufy ma gli parlava come se fosse suo amico quindi Bartolomeo si sarebbe comportato di conseguenza.

-Ma io ho fame!-  
Fu la lamentosa protesta che seguì al suggerimento del più grande che non la ascoltò nemmeno. Bartolomeo si ritrovava tutto preso ad osservare la testa del suo idolo priva di elmo, Rufy aveva deciso di toglierlo alla fine, dato che qualcosa si stava muovendo tra i capelli.

Impiegò qualche momento a capire cosa fosse la cosa che si muoveva e quando ci riuscì quasi gli prese un colpo. La sua bocca si spalancò totalmente come anche i suoi occhi.

Non poteva crederci! Non poteva e non doveva!

Quella... cosa risultava così irreale!

-Meo?-  
La voce di Rufy gli risultò totalmente ovattata e lontana, quelle... “cose” che si muovevano l'avevano lasciato senza parole.

Sulla testa del suo idolo spuntavano due orecchie da gatto, nere e dall'aria morbida. Con il cuore che gli batteva a mille lasciò che il sguardo scendesse a cercare anche la coda compagna delle orecchie e quando la vide gli mancò il respiro.

Gli ci vollero alcuni istanti prima di riuscire, con le mani tremanti, a guardare l'etichetta attaccata alla fiala. Quella roba non era una medicina contro il mal di stomaco!

Era un siero, temporaneo per fortuna, per modificare l'aspetto umano!

Bartolomeo prese un bel respiro ed ignorò ancora i richiami del giovane pirata. La situazione si stava facendo sempre più grave. Dovevano trovare un posto dove rimanere nascosti fino a quando quelle appendici feline non sarebbero scomparse.

Rapido agguantò il ragazzo moro per la vita e scattò di corsa lungo il corridoio. Avrebbe portato Rufy in uno dei suoi posticini segreti che aveva scovato nel Colosseo.

Le proteste di Cappello di Paglia non arrivarono nemmeno alle orecchie dell'altro decisamente troppo occupato a non farsi beccare da qualcuno. Per sua fortuna uno dei nascondigli si trovava piuttosto vicino alla loro posizione e Bartolomeo non impiegò molto a raggiungerlo.

Chiuse la porta con attenzione a non fare rumore e fece scattare la chiave nella serratura.

-Meeeo! Ma perchè mi hai portato qui!?-

Continuò a protestare il più giovane dei due una volta messo a terra. Mica era giusto che Meo lo rinchiudesse in quello che sembrava uno sgabuzzino poco illuminato da una finestrella su una parete.

-Rufy-senpai non posso lasciarti andare in giro... in quello stato...-

Rispose il Cannibale guardandolo con desiderio e preoccupazione al tempo stesso. Bartolomeo era ben conscio dei suoi sentimenti e dell'amore che provava da tempo per il pirata moro. All'inizio aveva creduto che fosse solo una cotta da fan ma più i giorni trascorrevano meno quei sentimenti si affievolivano, anzi, non facevano che aumentare fino a portare Bartolomeo alla schiacciante conclusione: s'era innamorato per bene del suo idolo. Tutto sembrava risolto una volta capito ciò che provava... rimaneva solo il piccolo insignificante problema di dirlo o meno a Rufy.

-Quale stato?-

Domandò innocentemente il Capitano ancora totalmente ignaro delle sue condizioni... feline. Con un mezzo sospiro Meo incrociò le dita creando una piccola barriera lucida permettendo all'altro di specchiarsi. Rufy appena vide le sue orecchie allungò subito le mani per toccarle e capire se fossero vere oppure uno scherzo del suo nuovo amico speciale. Per lui Bartolomeo era diventato speciale ed unico, certo i suoi nakama erano speciali ma il Cannibale lo era in un modo tutto suo. Lo capiva al volo, lo faceva ridere e per di più lo stava aiutando a recuperare il frutto di Ace. Il pirata dai capelli verdi s'era riuscito a scavare un posticino speciale nel cuore di Rufy, un posticino tutto suo e che non sarebbe mai stato sostituibile.

-Sono vere...-  
Esalò solo quando percepì il calore delle orecchie feline sulle proprie mani. Qualcosa lo aveva trasformato in un mezzo gatto e a questa sfortuna si aggiungeva anche il bruciore che campeggiava ancora nel suo stomaco, tanto da far storcere il naso a Rufy.

Quel nasino storto non sfuggì al più grande che armeggiò subito con le tasche del proprio giaccone tirando fuori di nuovo la bottiglietta. Per la prima volta da quando Zoro gliel'aveva lanciata la porse al moro per fargli vedere bene l'etichetta.

-Credo che Zoro-senpai ci abbia dato la fialetta sbagliata... li sopra c'è scritto che è un siero per modificare l'aspetto umano, ma per fortuna è temporaneo. Tra otto ore le orecchie e la coda svaniranno-

Spiegò Bartolomeo osservando Rufy rigirarsi la bottiglietta tra le mani. Il viso del pirata moro appariva rilassato e non preoccupato a morte come il suo. Ma dopotutto cosa si aspettava? Quello era Rufy, che non perdeva mai il suo ottimismo.

-hai detto che è temporaneo,no? Allora basterà aspettare!-

Appunto. Come volevasi dimostrare.

Cappello di Paglia non aveva perso il suo ottimismo e sorrideva tranquillo. Prese per mano il Cannibale e lo portò fino al muro più vicino, facendolo sedere con la schiena appoggiata al muro e le gambe distese. Bartolomeo non ebbe quasi nemmeno il tempo di sedersi che si ritrovò la testa mora e con le orecchie da gatto di Rufy sulle gambe.

Nemmeno a farlo di proposito delle leggere fusa iniziarono a sollevarsi dal corpo del più piccolo che trovava quella posizione particolarmente comoda.

Bartolomeo non poteva saperlo ma Rufy aveva dormito molte volte in quella posizione, accoccolato sulle gambe di Ace e a quel pensiero un'ondata di solitudine avvolse Cappello di Paglia.  
-Dormivo spesso in questa posizione sulle gambe di Ace...-  
Mormorò solamente, quasi con la speranza che il Cannibale non lo sentisse. Per sua sfortuna Bartolomeo lo aveva sentito benissimo e comprendendo il dolore dell'alto iniziò a passargli le dita tra i capelli scuri, sfiorando di tanto in tanto le orecchie feline.

Non voleva che si sentisse solo e andare a coccolare Rufy in quel momento gli sembrò l'unica soluzione.

-Mi piacciono le tue mani, sono grandi... E mi piacciono anche le tue coccole-

Ammise ancora il mezzo gatto mentre aumentava il volume delle proprie fusa senza nemmeno accorgersene. Quel semplice commento ebbe il potere di far sfiorare il cielo con un dito a Bartolomeo. Non credeva che quelle carezze sarebbero piaciute a Rufy, anzi pensava che gli avrebbe chiesto di smetterla.

Col cervello scollegato e il cuore traboccante di felicità il verde non si accorse delle proprie dita che si erano spostate ad accarezzare un orecchio felino.

Riuscì a riscuotersi solo dopo qualche minuto quando un mugolio, molto simile a un gemito, si alzò da Rufy.

-Mmmhhh... Meo...-  
Lo chiamò Cappello di Paglia ansimando eccitato per le carezze su un punto erogeno e tanto delicato. Il proprio nome soffiato dalla voce eccitata dell'altro congelò Bartolomeo sul posto.

Le sue carezze avevano fatto eccitare il pirata accoccolato contro le sue gambe...

E adesso che diavolo poteva fare!?  
Avrebbe dovuto scusarsi e farlo togliere dalle proprie gambe?  
Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto farlo ma il proprio cuore gridava al Cannibale di non farlo e che al moretto non dispiacevano affatto le attenzioni che gli stava riservando.

Bartolomeo lanciò una rapida occhiata a Rufy che gliene restituì una languida.

No, decisamente a quello non dispiaceva ciò che gli stava facendo.

Mandò al diavolo la propria razionalità e afferrò il mezzo felino, facendolo sedere a cavalcioni sulle proprie cosce.

La mossa successiva lasciò il Cannibale di stucco. Il moro aveva tolto baffi e barba posticci,gettandoli chissà dove, e sporgendosi verso di lui l'aveva baciato, posando le proprie mani sopra il tatuaggio che aveva Meo sul petto.

Fu un bacio semplice e casto, un semplice contatto di labbra, ma bastò a rendere Bartolomeo ancora più felice.

-Sei speciale Meo, lo sei davvero. Anche i miei nakama lo sono, però tu... lo sei in maniera diversa. Hai un posto tutto tuo nel mio cuore, che batte forte quando sono con te-

Aspetta...  
Sul serio era una dichiarazione quella?  
In puro stile Rufy, ma lo era!  
Vero?

-T-ti... Ti piaccio davvero?-  
Dove Bartolomeo trovò il coraggio di porre tale domanda non lo sapeva nemmeno lui, rimaneva che l'aveva posta però.

-Si, mi piaci tanto! Ma non come mi piace Zoro o Nami, tu mi piaci molto di più!-

Sorrise Cappello di paglia a pochi centimetri dal viso dell'altro.

Questa volta non poteva sbagliarsi, Rufy aveva ammesso per ben due volte che gli piaceva sul serio!

Forte di quella nuova scoperta, il Cannibale portò entrambe le mani sulle orecchie feline ed iniziò a massaggiarle. Prima con lentezza, poi con sempre più vigore man mano che i gemiti di Rufy si alzavano e che quello gli conficcava le unghie nel petto.  
Quelle feritine sarebbero guarite, nemmeno gli importava se facevano male o meno, e rimanevano sempre un segno del suo Rufy-senpai.

In un gesto istintivo fu proprio il suo Rufy-senpai a strofinare il proprio membro eretto e ancora chiuso nei pantaloni contro il suo.

Entrambi si ritrovarono ad ansimare e gemere per quella frizione piacevole e Bartolomeo potè constatare quanto fosse eccitato il moro.  
Rapido si sfilò il proprio giaccone, posandolo per terra, e vi fece stendere sopra Rufy dopo avergli tolto sia il mantello che la camicia scura con i fiori.

Nel giro di pochi istanti si era ritrovato sopra il proprio senpai, con i polsi all'altezza del viso come in segno di resa, entrambi a petto nudo.

Di nuovo una mano del Cannibale scattò su una appendice felina, la coda questa volta, mentre la gemella vagava sul petto del Capitano.

Altri gemiti si levarono dal moretto mentre una mano gli accarezzava la coda ma quello piì forte arrivò quando le dita di Meo accarezzarono la cicatrice a forma di croce sul suo petto.

Se possibile quel segno sul petto di Cappello di paglia risultava ancora più sensibile delle orecchie e della coda.

Forte di quella scoperta il pirata con la cresta si chinò a baciarla e a leccarla, stando bene attento a non ferire il suo adorato idolo con i suoi canini più lunghi della norma.

La schiena del più piccolo scattò in alto, inarcandosi totalmente come per avere di più da Bartolomeo che a sua volta non perse tempo ed iniziò ad armeggiare con i pantaloni di Rufy senza però mai staccare la bocca da quella cicatrice.

Ben presto i pantaloni di entrambi finirono poco più in là, proprio vicino a dove era stato riposto con cura maniacale il leggendario cappello di paglia simbolo della promessa con Shanks.

Di nuovo le loro erezioni strusciarono e dei gemiti si sollevarono da parte di entrambi, anche se divennero quasi solo di Rufy dato che Bartolomeo aveva infilato una mano nei boxer del più piccolo.

La schiena che il Capitano aveva inarcato crollò sul cappotto del Cannibale mentre quello gli sfilava l'intimò continuando a massaggiargli l'erezione.

C'era poco da fare per Rufy, le mani di Bartolomeo sul proprio corpo gli piacevano e pure tanto!

Lo accendevano come un fiammifero e lo facevano bruciare di passione.

Le dita della mano libera del verde vennero premute sulle labbra dell'altro che le accolse subito nella propria bocca, iniziando a leccarle e succhiarle per lubrificarle per bene.

Fosse benedetto l'istinto di Cappello di paglia che lo muoveva in certe situazioni!

Il Cannibale si diede quasi dello stupido quando, nell'infilare un dito dentro l'apertura del suo idolo, non aveva ricevuto gemiti di dolore in risposta. Rufy aveva mangiato il Gomu Gomu no Mi, era di gomma e di conseguenza si allargava come voleva senza provare dolore.

Rimase comunque a prepararlo per diversi minuti, arrivando a tre dita, sapeva che il moro non provava dolore per quella intrusione però voleva eliminare qualunque possibilità di fargli male.

Alla fine fu lo stesso pirata moro a chiedere di più chiamando il nome di Bartolomeo mentre si spingeva verso di lui con il bacino.

A quella richiesta, accompagnata dal visetto rosso, gl'occhi lucidi e le orecchie feline abbassate, Meo non potè proprio resistere.

Sfilò le dita da quel corpo caldo e accogliente per potersi andare a sostituire ad esse, riuscendo ad entrare senza problemi.

Bartolomeo non aveva mai amato il frutto del suo senpai come in quel momento.  
In tali situazioni tornava davvero utile!

-Muoviti-  
Chiese il senpai andando ad abbracciare il collo di Meo che si era chinato sopra di lui per baciarlo ancora.  
Le spinte del Cannibale furono dapprima lente, aveva ancora il timore di fare male al suo idolo, poi via via sempre più veloci e forti quando fu lo stesso Rufy a chiedergli di fare più forte.

I gemiti di entrambi riempivano la stanza con una sola finestra e probabilmente si sentivano fin dal corridoio ma a nessuno dei due importava.

Ciò che importava in quel momento erano solo loro due e la loro passione.

Le unghie di Rufy artigliarono di nuovo la pelle del Cannibale, sulle spalle questa volta, entrambi si sentivano ormai prossimi all'orgasmo.  
Il primo a riversarsi con un urlo, che suonava tanto come il nome dell'altro, fu proprio il moro con tanto di schiena inarcata di nuovo. Bartolomeo lo seguì a ruota dopo qualche altra spinta, emettendo un gemito basso che suonava tanto come un ringhio.

Stanchi e col respiro affannoso, ma appagati e soddisfatti si ritrovarono abbracciati sul giaccone di Meo ormai tutto spiegazzato e da lavare.

-Vieni con me, salpiamo insieme...-

Mugugnò Cappello di paglia con un mezzo sbadiglio, stanco per il rapporto appena avuto.  
Poco importava al Cannibale di dover lavare il proprio soprabito dopo una richiesta del genere a cui rispose subito di si.

Avrebbe seguito Rufy in capo al mondo, Bartolomeo, ed in cuor suo sperava da anni in una proposta del genere che finalmente era giunta a lui.

Sarebbe rimasto per sempre al fianco di quel moretto scapestrato con un appetito fuori dall'ordinario.

Non l'avrebbe mai lasciato da solo, soprattutto non ora che conosceva i sentimenti del suo idolo e un metodo infallibile per stancarlo.


End file.
